When the Snake Starts to Sing
by jayda200051
Summary: England wanted to play a small magical prank on America, making him unable to eat his precious hamburgers. But when France shows up and messes up everything, America will start to change. But not for the better. ((Horrible summary, rated T for gore and swaring, USUK in the end))
1. The Red Snake

"I'll show that bloody fat lard magic is real!" England threw another magic book onto the floor, smirking once he found the right one. "Let's see how Alfred likes not being able to eat his precious hamburgers! "

"What is this?" England blind and looked over to see France skimming threw his magic books, leaving his gross frog prints all over. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing!?" He quickly ran over grabbing the book glaring. "I also would like to know what your doing in my house frog! " the French man only laughed putting a hand on England's shoulder. "I came to over to mess with your needle work, but seeing that your not and playing with your little toys-" a devious smirk grew onto the man's face. "I'll just watch you fail at 'magic'."

"I don't not fail at magic!" England placed the book on the table, flipping to the right page. "I'll show you," he growled and started reading the spell, a green light flooding the room making France shiver. A look of shock came to the French man's faces as he looked around the room taking a step closer, not noticing England's cape just below his foot.

Everything happened to quickly for them to react, only thing the two men could do was stare in fear. The green light turned red and books started flyin out of the shelves, papers spinning around the room with bottles falling onto the floor with their liquids staining the cobblestone floor odd colors. A large snake appeared, it's read skin glowing as it slowly opened its mouth letting out a loud scream. France and England covered their ears screaming in pain and mirrors started to shatter around them only causing their fear to grow.

After a few more seconds, ever thing stopped. Books and papers fell the floor, the large snake disappearing along with the red light. England was the first one to make any movement and looked around the room, his body shaking never experiencing any spell like that. "F-France? " the said man slowly got up looking around the room as well, his face pale and was just as shaky.

"What have we done,"

* * *

"Hamburger and milkshake-shake-shake-shake!" America spun around his kitchen, tossing a bag of fast food on the table along with his keys. Taking a large sip of his milkshake laughing. "Nothing can get better than this!" He set the drink down and moved to sit, but froze hearing a loud bang in his bedroom. The american's eyes widened and he slowly grabbed the metal bat resting on the fridge, and slowly started making his way down the hall. All that could be heard was the soft sound of his foot steps and the loud rapid beating coming from his heart. "W-Who's there?" America gulped. "Broboma, is that you dude?" He laughed nervously opening his door. "This isn't cool yo,"

America let out a loud battle cry swingimg his bat around aimlessly till his eyes opened, seeing nothing. On the ground was his Caption America shield that had fallen to the floor after the nail had fallen out of the wall. "Your such a paranoid dumbass America-" the blond was stopped mid sentence after being shoved to the floor, the baseball bat flying under the bed. America quickly looked at his attacker only to see a large glowing red snake wrapping itself around the Americans body. A loud scream came from his mouth as the snake tried to bite him, dodging the attacks trying to get away. He flipped himself over and reached out to grab the bat only a few centimeters away, but his hand froze unable to move. The snake has sunk its teeth into the blonds neck, making it too late. America's body began to shake and his eyes rolled back inside his head, the shaking only worsening.

The glowing red snake let go over the shaking American, slow evaporating into the air. Once the snake dissappeared, America slow starting getting up with fear in his eyes. "W-What...the hell," his eyes widened and he threw up all over the floor. America's eyes slowly opened only to see his vomit was blood and the world went black.

* * *

**This idea just came to me after listening to one of my new favorite songs 3 but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I will update every week at random times, unless school starts getting in the way since I'm starting m first year of high school soon!**

**See you next chapter~**


	2. No help

England got up off his knees and tossed the sponge back into the bucket, his gaze wondering around the now clean room. "Thanks for helping me clean up France, I expected you to run away after seeing...that." France leaned on the wall, running a hand threw his hair. "It would be rude to leave you alone with this mess, and to tell the truth...I'm a little afraid to be alone at the moment." England sighed feeling the same way, picking up the bucket. "Let's just head back up stairs, I'll make some tea." France nodded and couldn't help but smirk. "Tea is the only thing you can make,"

"I will dump this dirty water on you frog!" England walked up up the old wooden stairs shaking with anger. France followed with a small chuckle, enjoy making the British man angry. Once England walked up the stairs and got to the kitchen, he opened the back door dumping out the water and set the bucket out the steps so it wouldn't make the house smell. Closing the door he walked over to the counter and began to make the tea. "England, what do you think that snake was?" France set the broom back were it belonged and took a seat down at the table. "I'm not sure, I've never seen a spell like that." He sighed. "I might just have to call Scotland about it,"

It had been awhile since he last talked to his brother, he might get yelled at for not calling after so long. "I hope America is alright,"

"So that was who you were trying the curse," France sinkered. "Trying to make him fall in love with you?" England face turned a dark shade of red and he smacked the back of France's head. "Will you shut up!" He set a tea cup in front of France and sat across from him, taking a small sip of his own. "I'm sure America is okay, maybe the spell just made your eyebrows bigger? They look a little wild today don't you think?" England proceeded to kick France in the shin, smirking when the man yelped in pain. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Because I can," England smirked.

* * *

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?!" England felt like screaming into the phone and throwing it across the room. "I called you because you know more about spells than I do!"

_Scotland sighed, holding the phone away from his ear. "You have no respect for when I have a hangover Artie, " the red head took another puff of his cigar. "But from what I'm hearing it sounds like it gave you and the frenchie quite a scare,"_

"well that helps!" He sighed looking threw his books one more time before giving up. "Like I said before, I don't own any books with forbidden dark magic." England made his way back up stairs, closing the door behind him.

_"I'll look for something and give you whatever I have during the meeting this Friday, " Scotland looked over at the storm clouds frowning. "I want you to send Canada over to check up on America , there's still a chance that this spell could have affected him."_

"I'll do that," England froze. "Who?"

_"Canada dammit!" And with that, Scotland hung up._

* * *

**I'm sorry for the not so good chapter ;-;**

**I promise a longer better chapter next time!**

**Might even post it later tonight...**

**Please review!**


	3. AmeriCan fluff with a dash of PruCan

Silence was something that was rare in the one from apartment on the north side of New York, it was more usual for the owner to get complaints about being too loud.

It had been a lest 5 hours since the attack and America had been out cold, laying in his own small pool of blood that was now dry. The batman theme played loudly from the American jacket pocket making the blond stir, his eyes opened flashing a blood red before turning back to their normal baby blue. America slowly sat up, pulling his phone out and answer the incoming calling not even bothering to see who it was. "H-Hello? " his voice was scratchy like had been asleep for months making the person on the other side sigh.

_"I'm sorry if I interrupted your nap Alfred, but I've been down here waiting for you to buzz me up the last half hour." The Canadian looked around him, and slightly smiled at a woman who had been staring at him weirdly the last 10 minutes. "Please hurry'"_

America blinked and looked down at the caller ID surprised. "I didn't know you were coming over Mat," he smiled not caring. "I'll buzz you up right now!"

_"thanks-" Canada sighed hearing the beep and put his phone away. "It's rude to hang up like that, but I shouldn't expect anything different. "_

America got up and only to see the dried blood on the floor and his clothes, memories of the events that happened just hours ago flooded threw his head making him stumble onto his bed. A burning sensation came over him and the American held his head in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

**'dimitte me' **

"What?" America's eyes went wide and he looked around his room, the pain disappearing. He sighed rubbing his head, "it was nothing Al, your just hallucinating." America stood up and walked over to his door, clicking the intercom. "Come on up Mat,"

"Took you long enough," America could only laugh, but he quickly went pale. His room still looked like a murder scene with him looking like the victim. The blond quickly made a dash to his room, throwing off his bloody clothes, covering the stain on the floor, making it look like a pile of dirty clothes as it hid the medium sized puddle. Just as he was about to place the shield back up on the wall, a somewhat loud knock came from the front door. "Fuck it!" With the shield still in his hands, America ran to his door opening it.

"Why hello there Mat," Canada could only stare at his brother not knowing what to say. America was wearing his Union Jack underwear that he had gotten from France last Christmas, with the Captain American shield in hand. "Nice of you to come over and see me," Canada sighed rubbing his temples before looking back at the horrifying sight before him. "Just what in the hell are you doing Al?"

"What do you mean dear brother of mine?"

"What are you wearing?!" America laughed pulling his brother inside. " You woke me up from my nap bro! And since we practically have the same body what's the use of putting on clothes?" Canada sighed once more and moved to sit down on the chair, but was pulled onto the couch with America cuddling close to him. "Ah! Let go of me Al, I don't want to cuddle with you if your not fully clothed!"

"Come on!" He wined. "This wouldn't be the first time we cuddled like this!~"

"That was when we we kids more than a hundred years ago!"

"Still don't care!"

After a good few minutes of messing around, Canada finally gave in to America's request and held his older brother in a hold. "Is there something wrong? Your never really one for cuddling lIke this." America was still cheerfully grinning, trying to hid any other emotions from exposing himself. "I'm fine, but I'm still wondering why you wanted to come over?"

"England wanted me to come over and check up on you, I'm not sure why." America smiled. "Dudes werid like that, how long were you plaining on staying?" Canada looked over at his brothers clock. "I still have to cook dinner for Gilbert, maybe in a hour or so." America frowned hearing the Prussian's name and stuck his tongue out. "Gilbert can feed him self, stay a till midnight. " Canada shook his head laughing. "I don't know whats up with you two, fighting over me like a bunch of children." America nuzzled his brother's cheek. "He's the only child, your my little bro so I'm the only one who deserves your love and endless pancakes!" Canada laughed shoving his brother onto the floor. "You dork," the two brothers laughed, America forgetting about the events earlier.

* * *

"Dammit all," Scotland tossed another book onto the floor, making Whales sigh putting it back where it belonged. "Would you please stop making a mess for me to clean up," Whales galred. Scotland ignored him picking out another book flipping threw the pages. "Fucking dammit!" He shoved the book back were it belonged' jumping down off the latter. "Find the key to the book case in the attic," Whales laughed. "You really think that Arthur could have cast a spell out of one those books? I mean, he could if he wanted to but those spells are illegal." Scotland sighed. "There not illegal, I just said that so you all would stay out of them." He looked at Whales. "One of the spells in those books killed off the Vikings, you really think I want a bunch of kids messing around with them?" Whales gulped and looked away from his brother's gaze. "I have no use knowing about that type of magic,"

"Good, now get me the damn key for the damn book case and meet me in the attic" Scotland started walking up the steps back onto the main floor. "You don't have to be a bully about it-"

"Shut it and hurry up!" Whales flinched and started to search for the keys.

5 minutes later, Whales made his was up the attic steps and was met with a pissed Scotland. "Took you long enough," Whales fumed. "I was 5 minuets Scot! Stop being impatient! " Scotland grunted and snached the keys from Whales, unlocking the bookcase. Whales took a step back getting a strange feeling from the old books. After skimming threw a few dusty books Scotland froze on a page, his eyes widening. "What is it?"

"W-Well," Scotland handed the book to Whales, who looked over to the page before dropping the book. "Oh m-my,"

"Oh my is a fucking understatement,"

* * *

**I said it would be longer, the last chapter seemed more like a filler.**

**The part with Latin seemed a little little cliche, but who cares "not I!"**

**I gave you AmerCan fluff with a dash of PruCan, see you next chapter. **

**Please review! **


End file.
